In the prior art structures the collector region is normally lower doped in order to withstand the breakdown expected of the transistor. The base is normally of one doping level, the type achieved with a heavy diffusion forming the base region. The metallurgical base is the width of the diffusion and it is normally a half to one micron. However, when such a transistor is subject to high neutron radiation, the neutrons effectively destroy the carriers present in the collector due to its impurity content and the collector region becomes high resistivity material and as such it is unable to function properly within design limits. In this event, the base attempts to compensate for the higher resistivity of the collector and the base effectively pushes into the collector region and injects carriers in order to attempt to function properly as designed. However, this reduces the gain and also reduces the breakdown voltage which the transistor is capable of withstanding, and the transistor is no longer able to function as required. As is well known, the current gain of a transistor is to a large extent determined by a lifetime in the base region. Once the transistor has been subject to the neutron fluences, the base effectively becomes the width of the metallurgical base, i.e., the diffusion plus the collector region. Hence, the gain is drastically reduced resulting in the transistor malfunction. The prior art has not suggested any way to build a high voltage, high current power transistor capable of withstanding high neutron radiation with reasonable yields.